tales_from_ganhaddfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page contains a timeline of the major events in the history of Ganhadd. The Eras An overview of the various eras: The First Era BGW. - 3897 BGW. A time where races and creatures settled and competed for lands. A much simpler time, where the focus were on living and breathing, rather than beliefs and power. The Second Era AGW. - 3868 AGW. To summaries this era; its about maintaining lands and becoming the most powerful race in the world. It was a time where religion was the highest level of power, and where nations became corrupted by their own need for supremacy. The Third Era NB. - 3895 NB. A dark time where godless creatures raised from the darkest corner of the world, where despair and destruction ruled. A time where people were fragile, and like a baby, needed to learn a new way to live. A long and forgotten time, where Gods ruled the heavens and people lived like peaceful beings. Events Descent from above BA. - 1 BGW. As the Gods came down from their kingdom, they gave the first race the gift of magic. In exchange, they give the Gods some of their life force. Then the Aasmir was born. Their pledged their life to the Gods for eternity. Years past and from the Aasmir came three offspring. Man, who possessed the ability to master anything. The Elves, who was superior in magic and nature. And the Element, who was the master of; Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. And from the three came all other. The Forgotten Tomes BGW. - 3245 BGW. The Aasmirs quickly realized that their children began to crave power. The Aasmirs began collecting divine text and other valuable scrolls and texts, and put them into a sanctuary where no ordinary people could find them, so the texts and their knowledge couldn't be misused or stolen. The Great War BGW. - 1 AGW. As Elves, Men and Dwarfs ruled the southern region of Ganhadd, they evolved different point of views. Then came The Great War. The war ended when the casualties became too high, and they realized that no one would gain any benefits from continuing, thy agreed to end it. They made a law that stated; “We here now split the region, to preserve the land and end this pointless war. This area should be now as Sún. It shall be a land where no war rises, and every race shall go free and peaceful, without shame and threats. Reptile Invasion AGW. - 2001 AGW. From the icy pole to the north, came the reptiles. A creature so evil that their creation turned the ice and snow black, and the atmosphere dark and foggy. With them came war and the war lasted hundreds of years, but in the end human, elf and dwarfs united and marched to the southern region of Ganhadd. Inner Immolation AGW. - 3860 AGW. A thousand years have past since the last major war, and peace spread through the lands. In peace elves saw themselves as superior, and at one point all the elves got a vision from the Gods. Their message brought destruction, and the elves began planning an assassin guild to exterminate the leaders of a whole race. Destruction of Race AGW. - 3868 AGW. As the elves called them “Red Ones”. After successfully eliminating the leaders of the “Red Ones”, the elves marched an army north of the mountains. They succeeded, and the day after the last “Red One” died, at nightfall, there was a blinding light that illuminated the night sky. Night became day. Nowhere Blight AGW. - 1 NB. As the sky was lit by the light, no one could hear anything for and hour, and panic spread throughout the countries. As their hearing came back and the light vanquished, the nations called for a meeting at Sún’s capital. From there they realized that there were no magic left for them to use, and that the sun didn’t rise every morning. So they called upon the world’s strongest heroes to solve this mystery. Thousand Nights NB. - 10 NB. As the heroes traveled far and wide, no one heard from them, and on the 1000th night the leaders of the nations got message that explained that the heroes will not return. Confusion spread, but then the sky brightened, and from the horizon raised two suns. At first fear spread, but did not stay for long, as they found out that magic had returned. It’s said that the Gods left the world that day, and the 8 heroes that restored the world took their places instead, but only the Aasmir know what really happened those day. Temples and schools raised to teach and study these new found kind of magic. The Pact NB. - 11 NB. The elves got the blame for the tragedy and were stripped for half of their lands. The humans took hold of it, but not for long. The orcs came from the south, from the dessert of Sira. They started the invasion from the humans newly claimed lands. The orcs settled down and became a new nation, Acathee. They were invited to a meeting in Sún, their agreed that no nation should get that idea to eliminate any race to extinction. So came a pact that stated; “We here now agree not to eliminate any race, good or evil. We also agree not to praise the unknown, and focus on the knowledge of Herea” After the pact was written, the dwarfs built a wall in the northern passage to Ozarish, so know wars could break loose between the two regions. Goddess of Death NB. - 2554 NB. A old cult, referred to as Cult of Lissandra, whom secretly knew about the Gods absent and had knowledge about the children, were almost successful in open a portal to the demigod of death. But a band of unknown champions were accidentally caught up in the ritual, and with the help of the humans army, they stopped it just in time. Temple Collapse NB. - 2612 NB. After acknowledging that the Gods had children, the temple and all what their believed began to collapse, but not without a fight. Many temples thought it was untrue what some said, and began a war against the disbelievers. Crusading NB. - 2999 NB. After convincing all the temples that the gods have come back from their absence, they planned a crusade to the deserts of Sira, and tell that the Gods is back. They were met by primitive races that didn’t and wouldn’t believe in these tales of powerful beings, so they began a holy war. The Order NB. - 3000 NB. Throughout the holy war, many crusaders had second thoughts about the leaders, and after the 3. crusade, they rebelled and killed the tyrant leaders. After the that, they established The Order. It was founded to protect non-believers from other extreme-believers, and also for real believers to praise their gods in peace. Era of Fire NB. - 3895 NB. After establishing a trade route with the desert people, the elves imported exotic products from Sira to the southern regions of Ganhadd. From the exotic product engineers began researching the properties of the product, and their created gunpowder. With the gunpowder a new era came, the Era of Fire.